The Prince And The Pop Star
by Rei Fujoshi Official Couple
Summary: Summary ada di dalam#plakk... Real Yaoi! HunHan couple HunHan shipper merapat! New Chapter Has Been Up Date! Jangan Bunuh saya jika ceritanya makin kacau, dan juga LAMA up-date!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **The Prince And The Pop Star**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Romance*maybe* and Fantasy.

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk kepentingan FF saya. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film cartoon yang judulnya The Princess and The Pop Star. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Sehun suaminya LuhanXD.

Summary: Sehun seorang pangeran yang ingin mempunyai kehidupan seperti seorang penyanyi terkenal internasional. Luhan seorang penyanyi Internasional Korea yang ingin merasakan kehidupan di Kerajaan. Sebuah takdir mempertemukan mereka. Mereka menemukan Sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang terbelah 2 mempunyai kekuatan mistis. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan agar keinganan mereka tercapai? #badsummary** . HunHan. ** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!. NC kurang hot.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa Ff baru nih :D. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mohon di Baca): settingnya zaman modern, kerajaan Sehun sama kayak istana di London, Inggris. Jadi sistem pemerintahan/monarki nasional korea masih Kerajaan kayak di Inggris ne*demi kelancaran cerita*. Beberapa marga , Rei ganti demi kelancaran cerita ._.v. Hubungan Yaoi gak akan dipermasalahkan di FF ini.**

**Chapter 1**

** Istana**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah ibu kota Korea selatan, Seoul. Di sebuah ruangan megah terlihat seorang pelayan sedang mengetuk sebuah pintu bercat coklat sedikit gelap dengan desain sedikit ala eropa.

"pangeran... saatnya keluar dan menyambut tamu kerajaan" ucap seorang pelayan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang pangeran.

"biarkan sehari saja aku bebas dari kegiatan kerajaan!" balas sang pangeran dari dalam kamarnya dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"tidak bisa. Pangeran cepat keluar sekarang" ucap sang pelayan sedikit mulai kesal melihat tingkah sang pangeran yang sedikit kekanak – kanakan.

"kau pikir kau siapa? Berani memerintahku?!" balas sang pangeran lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sang pelayan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Menghadapi sikap pangeran yang sedikit ah ani! Sangat kekanak – kanakan.

"ada apa?" tanya sorang namja dengan pakaian resminya yaitu jas berwarna putih bersih, dengan mata tajamnya dan berambut pirang.

"ya-yang mulia?" gagap pelayang itu langsung menunduk saat melihat Oh Yi Fan sang penguasa tertinggi di istana tempat dia bekerja.

"aku bertanya padamu ada apa dengan pangeran?" tanya Yi Fan ramah dengan senyumnya yang mampu membuat semua yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke meleleh.

"a-anu.. p-pangeran tak ingin keluar yang mulia" jawab pelayan itu sedikit gugup. Yi Fan menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat anak semata wayangnya itu bersikap seperti itu setiap acara kerajaan.

"pergilah... pangeran biar aku yang urus" ucap Yi Fan. Pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan sang raja yang berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Yi Fan meraba saku celananya dan BINGO! Dia mendapatkan kunci kamar pangerannya. Ternyata kunci duplikat yang ia buat tidak sia – sia ternyata.

**KRIET**

Yi Fan membuka pintu itu sedikit pelan dan kembali menutup pintu itu setelah ia berhasil masuk. Tanpa sebuah lemparan bantal kali ini. Biasanya setiap pelayan yang mempunyai kunci duplikat kamarnya dan masuk dengan paksa maka akan mendapat serangan bantal gratis dari sang pangeran.

"Sehun-ah..." panggil Yi Fan saat melihat sang putra tunggal masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang berukuran king size itu. Kamar yang sangat mewah untuk seorang pangeran kecil kita.

"ayolah... ini sudah yang 105 kalinya kau berbuat seperti itu" ucap Yi Fan duduk di pinggir ranjang itu.

"jadi appa ingin aku keluar dan berkata 'halo semua aku Oh Sehun pangeran kalian'. Itu kah yang appa ingin kan?" ucap Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan sedikit nada dingin di kalimatnya pada Yi Fan yang notabennya adalah appanya.

Hei! Bukankah tidak baik jika berbicara dengan nada dingin pada orang tua mu? Dimana sopan santun kerajaan yang kau pelajari Oh Sehun?. Yi Fan hanya menghela nafasnya dalam.

"setidaknya kau lakukan itu dan menyambut tamu kita. Kau ingin keluarga kita berakhir di jalan dan sejarah kekerajaan Korea akan berakhir. Kau ingin seperti itu?"

Sehun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata appanya yang sedikit mulai kesal. Percayalah jika Yi Fan sudah mengamuk maka takkan ada yang selamat dari amukan naga sepertinya.

"jadi mau keluar sekarang dan berkumpul bersama eomma mu?" tanya Yi Fan lagi saat melihat keterdiaman sang pangeran. Sehun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap appanya.

"setelah ini aku boleh nonton konser?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar lucu. Sangat manis, ternyata pangeran kita ini dapat bersikap dingin dan manja di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat siapa saja tak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Yi Fan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang kadang – kadang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"kau sangat ingin nonton konser itu?" tanya Yi Fan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun sedikit mengacak rambut anak itu tidakk apa – apa kan?. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar bertengger di wajah tampannya warisan dari sang appanya.

"sore ini kau boleh pergi"

Sehun yang mendapat izin dari sang appa semakin girang dan ber-yes ria dengan tangan yang ia kepalkan sambil terus tersenyum.

"tapi..." sambung Yi Fan lagi membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatan ber-yes rianya dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tanganya di dadanya.

"maid akan ikut dengan mu... appa akan pesankan tiket untuk mu" sambung Yi Fan lagi yang membuat Sehun menyesal telah meminta izin pada appanya. Jika pergi dengan maid maka percuma saja bukan?.

"gege...Sehunnie... kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seorang namja manis nan imut masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya itu.

"kami sedang bernegosiasi eomma..." jawab Sehun dan kemudian beranjak ke ruang salah satu ruangan yang ada dikamarnya yang agak besar tempat dimana semua bajunya, dan aksesoris lainnya seperti jam tangan dll.

Huang Zi Tao si namja manis kini tengah berjalan dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang suami tercinta#eeaa. Tao mengecup bibir Yi Fan kilat dengan wajah memerah.

"panda gege mulai nakal" ucap Yi Fan seduktif di telinga Tao. Tao yang blushing parah hanya bisa tersenyum.

"gege...kenapa masih disini? Tidak mau keluar?"

"kaja... keluar, Sehun sedang ganti baju" ajak Yi Fan. Tao yang hendak berdiri dari pangkuan saang suami dikejutkan ketika Yi Fan menarik tangannya. Tao menatap Yi Fan dengan alis terangkat.

"ada ap- kkkyaaa!" ucap Tao terputus saat Yi Fan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun yang 'sedikit' mengintip orang tuanya hanya tersenyum sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"dasar appa mesum"

.

.

.

** Seoul Internasional Convertion Center**(ngarang banget tempatnya ._.v)

"Luhan! Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi saatnya tampil" teriak seorang crew(?) sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu ruangan yang tertulis 'Xi Luhan'.

"iya! Sebentar lagi!" balasnya dari dalam tanpa mau mebuka pintu ruangannya. Xi Luhan seorang penyanyi terkenal dari yang berhasil menembus tangga lagu Internasional di Amerika(ngarang). Sehingga membuat lagu dan Luhan tentunya, menjadi sangat terkenal di dunia. Dan ia menjadi penyanyi yang paling populer di dunia. Lagunya selalu menduduki tangga lagu no.1 di acara – acara music Internasional di Amerika.

"seandainya aku seorang pangeran... huft" gumannya sambil melihat ke jendela ruangannya. Dari sana ia dapat melihat kerajaan megah Korea yang berdiri kokoh.

"huft... mengkhayal... tapi aku juga pangeran jika aku di atas panggung" gumannya lagi sambil berjalan ke cermin dan memperbaiki rambutnya. Kini ia siap untuk menghibur fansnya yang ada di luar sana.

"Luhan! Kau bisa membuatku gila! Keluar sekarang! Waktumu 5 menit lagi!" panggil crew itu lagi. Sungguh crew yang cerewet, pikir Luhan sambil memasang wajah sangarnya. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berhasil.

"iya – iya aku keluar... dasar noona cerewet!" ucap Luhan sambil mengumpat diujung kalimatnya. Dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju stagenya yang bisa di bilang sangat luas dan mungkin terkesan sedikit berlebihan bagi Luhan.

"ya! Aku cerewet demi kepentinganmu!" ucap noona cerewet itu lagi mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"baiklah... It's Show Time" guman Luhan sambil menarik nafasnya. Gugup? Tentu saja gugup, walaupun kau sudah melakukan konser beberapa kalipun rasa gugup itu akan tetap datang.

Luhan sedikit mengintip dari balik panggung dan ia dapat melihat lautan biru maksudnya para penonton yang menggerakkan ligh stick mereka yang berwarna biru sambil beberapa kali memanggil 'Luhan' 'Saranghae' de el el. Tak bisa di bayangkan penonton kian hari makin banyak dan itu membuat hati Luhan lega karena musiknya makin digemari oleh masyarakat luas.

"are you ready dude?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berpakaian seperti penari latar. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hyoyeon noona dan teman – teman lainnya juga siap?" tanya Luhan pada Hyoyeon yang menjadi penari latarnya nati.

Beberapa yeoja dan namja disana hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

"baiklah.. kami siap" uacap noona cerewet melalui earphonenya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang penata lampu beserta hal – hal lain yang berhubungan dengan panggung.

"Luhan... buat kami bangga" ucap Hyoyeon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan semua orang berkumpul di back stage. Mereka semua berdoa. Setelah berdoa mereka meletakkan salah satu tangan mereka di depan mereka.

"go go Fighting!" ucap mereka semangat sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka keatas dan kebawah kemudian mereka bersiap measuki panggung.

.

.

.

'astaga! Neomu yeppo!' batin Sehun saat sang penyanyi itu mulai menyanyikan lagunya yang energik. Sungguh Sehun sangat ingin berdiri di panggung itu. Bernyanyi dan menari bersama Luhan pasti sangat menyenangkan pikirnya.

Sehun duduk di kursi VVIP dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena ia dapat melihat sang idola menyanyi dengan jarak yang agak dekat. Sungguh betapa ia mneyukai Luhan. Dari senyumnya, suaranya, tariannya, bahkan wajahnya yang cantik.

'sedikit mirip denganku' pikir Sehun saat meilihat penampilan Luhan di atas panggung. Matanya tidak terlalu besar terlihat imut, warna rambutnya sama – sama pirang.

Luhan selesai menyanyikan lagu pertamanya dan ia mulai mneyapa penonton dengan ramahnya.

"evening... everyone..." sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya daan tersenyum. Beberapa yeoaja ada yang teriak histeris saat Luhan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"evening... Prince" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang dari tadi terpesona oleh senyuman Luhan. Salah satu maid di samping Sehun menyenggol lengan Sehun membuat Sehun sadar dari alamnya(?).

Sehun hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum membalas senyum Luhan. Bahkan semua kamera yang merekam konser Luhan langsung menyorot Sehun beserta maidnya. Para penonton pun histeris saat mereka melihat Pangeran negri ini tengah duduk di anatara mereka.

"karena acara ini Live maka aku akan mengajak salah satu dari kalian semua menari bersamaku disini" ucap Luhan.

'tuhan...semoga aku...'batin Sehun deg degan*eeaa.

"kalian ingat? Sebelum memasuki gedung besar ini kalian harus memasukkan nomer ponsel kalian kedalan kotak ini?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan sebuah kota hitam yang tak terlalu besar.

"yang beruntung aku akan menelponnya dan bersedia naik ke panggung ini... aku akan menarik 10 nomer. 9 nomer akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku... sedangkan yang terakhir akan bersamaku di panggung ini hingga satu lagu berakhir" jelas Luhan mulai mengaduk – aduk(?) kotak hitam tersebut.

Hening... semua penonton tengah memegang ponsel masing – masing dengan keadaan khusyuk(?) termasuk sang pangeran kita Oh Sehun menunggu panggilan masuk di ponsel mereka.

08-6758xxx*nomor apaan coba? -_-*. Nomor yang keluar dari kotak di tampilkan di layar besar di belakang Luhan. Bukan nomer sepenuhnya sih yah mereka menghilangkan sekitar 3 atau 4 nomor saja.

"halo?" sapa Luhan.

"kkyyaaa... itu aku" histeris seorang yeoja berambut panjang berjalan menuju panggung. Luhan terlihat memegang sebuah bungkusan tas berwarna biru langit tak terlalu besar memang.

"untuk untukmu..." Luhan menyerahkan tas tersebut pada sang yeoja.

"thank you.." yeoja tersebut meninggalkan panggung dengan perasaan gembira. Dan begitu seterusnya. Sehun setia menunggu walaupun tak mungkin dapat kesempatan. Dari puluhan ribu penonton dan yang beruntung hanya 10 orang. Bagaikan 1:. Jika di persenkan maka keberuntungan Sehun hanyalah 0,0005% saja. Tapi berharap sedikit itu tidak masalah bukan?.

"nah sekarang untuk yang terakhir..." ucap Luhan sambil terus mengaduk kotak hitam tersebut beberapa kali dan kemudian manarik secarik kertas keluar dari kotak tersebut.

08-876xxx*ngarang banget-_-*

"Halo?" ucap Luhan. Bahkan ucapan Luhan bisa didengar oleh penonton karena memang microfon yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Panggilan kali ini Luhan men-loudspeaker kannya bahkan di beri mic juga agar penonton dapat mendengarnya juga bahkan penonton menebak bahwa yang beruntung adalah seorang namja.

"eum... halo" jawab sang pemilik ponsel.

"naiklah ke panggung..." ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"kau yakin?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

**TBC~ or... END aja?**

Gimana? Bagus gak? Heum... mau **TBC or END **aja? Rei gak yakin ama ni Fic. **Review please... karena kalo responnya bagus Rei bakalan lanjut kalo gak yah... Rei Delete pasti. **yang **Review** orang baik deh*kedippin mata*

**Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **The Prince And The Pop Star**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Romance*maybe* and Fantasy.

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk kepentingan FF saya. Ff ini terinspirasi dari film cartoon yang judulnya The Princess and The Pop Star. Tapi sumpah jalan cerita dan alur berbeda! Karena disini tokoh utamanya adalah Sehun suaminya LuhanXD.

Summary: Sehun seorang pangeran yang ingin mempunyai kehidupan seperti seorang penyanyi terkenal internasional. Luhan seorang penyanyi Internasional Korea yang ingin merasakan kehidupan di Kerajaan. Sebuah takdir mempertemukan mereka. Mereka menemukan Sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang terbelah 2 mempunyai kekuatan mistis. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan agar keinganan mereka tercapai? #badsummary** . HunHan. ** **IT'S YAOI!. Ide cerita pasaran!. NC kurang hot.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje bin abal, OOC, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. Ide cerita pasaran!. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilemparbaskom* Rei bawa Ff baru nih :D. Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Mohon di Baca): settingnya zaman modern, kerajaan Sehun sama kayak istana di London, Inggris. Jadi sistem pemerintahan/monarki nasional korea masih Kerajaan kayak di Inggris ne*demi kelancaran cerita*. Beberapa marga , Rei ganti demi kelancaran cerita ._.v. Hubungan Yaoi gak akan dipermasalahkan di FF ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**08-876xxx*ngarang banget-_-***_

"_**Halo?" ucap Luhan. Bahkan ucapan Luhan bisa didengar oleh penonton karena memang microfon yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Panggilan kali ini Luhan men-loudspeaker kannya bahkan di beri mic juga agar penonton dapat mendengarnya juga bahkan penonton menebak bahwa yang beruntung adalah seorang namja.**_

"_**eum... halo" jawab sang pemilik ponsel.**_

"_**naiklah ke panggung..." ucap Luhan bersemangat.**_

"_**kau yakin?" tanya suara di seberang sana.**_

**Chapter 2**

"kau tak mau?" tanya Luhan heran. Heran? Tentu heran, kenapa bisa orang itu bertanya seperti itu? Dari puluhan ribu orang dia beruntung dan apa dia menolak tawaran Luhan?. Penonton heran, Luhan heran, Author heran, Readers pun heran#plakk.

"baiklah...aku naik..." ucap suara pemilik nomer ponsel tersebut.

Luhan langsung terdiam saat melihat orang yang beruntung yang kini tengah berjalan menaiki panggung. Bahkan penonton dan juga crew agency Luhan pun hanya cengo melihat seorang namja tampan, berambut pirang, agak tinggi dengan pakaian casualnya tengah berjalan keatas panggung. Setia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"halo?" ucap namja itu setelah ia sampai di hadapan Luhan. Bahkan acara konser ini di siarkan secara live di 10 negara di Asia. Dan di siarkan secara Eksklusif di berbagai negara. Para kameramen langsung menyorot ke panggung.

"Pa-pangeran?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan Luhan tak tau, yang jelas ia mungkin lebih gugup dari biasanya. Semua penonton kembali besorak. Oh Sehun pangeran kita beruntung kali ini. Sehun sebenarnya juga mempunyai Fans di seluruh Korea tentunya. Tapi tetap tak sebanyak fansnya Luhan.

Sehun memutuskan panggilannya dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "hehe.. halo hyung" sapa Sehun tersenyum canggung. Membuat Luhan sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya(?).

"eoh? Ha-halo Pangeran" balas Luhan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Sehun berbalik menyapa penonton disana sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya. Para penonton hanya dapat bersorak histeris saat Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Sehun mengambil mic yang ada di tangan Luhan dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"maafkan aku semuanya... mungkin aku takkan akan menari ataupun bernyanyi di sini, karena yah...aku tak berbakat melakukan itu" ucap sehun penuh penyesalan. Dia sungguh gugup jika harus menari ataupun bernyanyi di depan orang banyak. Sehun menjauhkan micnya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan.

Sedikit membuat penonton kecewa memang, tapi apa boleh buat?. Luhan terlihat serius bahkan ekspresinya berubah saat Sehun selesai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan.

"baiklah... aku harus pergi, terimakasih Luhan hyung..." ucap Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum yang tetap mengembang di wajahnya.

"baiklah... sepertinya pangeran kita takkan bernyanyi hari ini, tapi kita tetap akan berpesta dan aku akan bernyanyi untuk kalian..."ucap Luhan mengambil alih panggung dan mulai beraksi layaknya super star.

Sehun terus memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan bernyanyi dan menari diatas sana. Luhan terlihat gembira sekali saat ia menyapa fansnya.

"apa yang anda katakan yang mulia?" tanya salah satu pengawal yang duduk disamping Sehun sambil berbisik. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Suasana Konser terlihat sangat menyenangkan, terbukti saat Sehun terlihat menikmati penampilan terakhir Luhan di atas panggung. Sungguh Sehun sangat tak sabar menunggu hari 'itu'. Sepertinya ia ingin mempercepat waktu agar hari 'itu' tiba.

"aku harap ini berhasil..." guman Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Berdiri disitu!" bentak seorang namja cantik nan imut tengah marah pada pangeran Korea ini. Terlihat Sehun tengah duduk tertunduk di ruang keluarga istana dengan sang Ratu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"maaf... aku hanya..."

"hanya apa?! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Sudah eomma bilang kau hanya boleh menontonnya bukan ikut campur!" potong Tao saat anaknya mencoba mencari alasan.

"sudahlah Tao, jangan seperti itu. Kita sudah sepakat saat ia mengikuti semua agenda kerajaan maka ia boleh menonton konser itu" ucap Yi Fan sambil mengelus punggung Tao lembut.

"kita hanya mengizinkannya menonton ge... MENONTON, bukannya ikut campur" balas Tao dengan kata penuh penekanan pada kata menonton. Yah... itu juga bukan salah Sehun bukan? Ia hanya memasukkan nomor poneselnya... dan Bingo! Nomornya beruntung apa itu bisa dikatakan ikut campur?.

"eomma... aku mohon! Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi... please" mohon Sehun dengan jurus andalannya yaitu ageyo ria yang menular dari sang eomma. Hahaha sepertinya Yi Fan beruntung di kelilingi oleh namja yang imut dan sangat suka beraegyo ria.

"baiklah... malam ini kau, eomma maafkan..." ucap Tao kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju ruang makan yang diikuti oleh sang suami tercinta di belakangnya.

'huft... padahal itu aegyo ku... kenapa anak itu menirunya? Dasar tidak kreatif!' baatin Tao sambil sesekali menggurutu dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, bahkan beberapa pelayan istana yang sekilas hanya lewat sibuk menahan teriakkan mereka.

"aku tau... baby, kau kesal karena Sehun meniru aegyo mu bukan?" tebak Yi Fan dan bingo! Tepat sasaran!. Dan sukses membuat Tao makin kesal dan mekin mepercepat jalannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa di tebak semudah itu dengan namja mesum ini?.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota hari ini, seperti biasa Sehun bangun pagi kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dan mengosok gigi serta membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu sarapan pagi di ruang makan dan yah... seperti kebanyakan para bangsawan dan bla bla bla.

"eomma ku namja bisa wushu, tetapi suka film anak – anak yang di sebut Barbie" keluh Sehun saat ia memasuki kamar orang tuanya dengan tujuan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang eommanya suruh.

Dan Sehun tak sengaja membuka sebuah kotak sedang berwarna abu – abu dengan gambar panda dan naga di atas bagian tutupnya. Sehun akui itu sangat bagus. Awalnya ia tak ingin membukanya namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan kesopan santunannya.

Dan jadilah ia sekarang dengan kotak yang terbuka dan isinya...

"mwo?! Aiiggooo... eomma ku namja tua tapi masih mengoleksi film seperti ini?! Asgrtdhljk"

Yah... isinya beberapa ah anii, bukan beberapa namun banyak Disc film anak – anak perempuan yang biasa disebut Barbie. Banyka koleksinya yang mungkin Disc ini adalah Disc original.

Yang menarik perhatian Sehun hanya satu Dis yang covernya sangat bagus dengan judul yang menarik yang mampu membuat inspirasi si author sedeng balik lagi#plaakk abaikan.

'The Princes and the Pop Star' hanya satu kalimat. Dan kalimat itu dapat membuat Sehun penasaran. Yah, siapa tau filmnya bagus dan menarik. Dan dapat ia tebak jika film ini bergenre Friendship/Sistership sederajat.

Baiklah mengambilnya satu bukan mencuri namanya kan? Ia hanya meminjam milik eommanya. Dan kembali ia meletakkan benda itu ke tempat semula dan berjalan keluar kamar orang tuanya sambil menyimpan Disc itu dalam tas sekolahnya.

"aaiiiggooo kenapa aku merasa lebih mirip eomma ya?" yah setidaknya ia mempunyai karakter yang cool yang diturunkan oleh appanya. Jika sikap manja eommanya menurun dengan Full padanya maka dijamin ia akan menjadi uke yang cantik.

.

.

.

SM High School adalah sekolah elit bagi kalangan artis,anak pejabat,bangsawan bahkan pangeran sekaligus. Yah setidaknya sekolah itu mempunyai prestasi yang sangat memungkin untuk menjadi sekolah elit favorit bagi kalangan atas.

"kkkyyaaaa... itu pangeran!" teriak beberapa Yeoja histeris saat mereka melihat Sehun sang pangeran kita keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan di kawal 1 namja tinggi nan cool yang juga satu sekolah dengan Sehun bahkan 1 kelas. Park Chanyeol namanya, dia sangat tampan dan juga ia sangat ahli dalam rapp,gitar, dan wushu. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa wushu.

Ingat sang ratu? Maka sang ratu yang menjadi guru namja itu. Dan masih ada 1 namja lagi yang pendeknya gak ketulung#pllaakk. Tapi jangan salah, bahkan namja ini lebih pintar dan jago dari sang pangeran Oh Sehun. Kim Suho namanya dan ia juga 1 kelas dengan Sehun.

Chnayeol menyukai seorang namja imut yang berada 1 tingkat di atasnya. Yah namja yang disukainya sangat sederhana dan juga ia bisa masuk ke SM High School karena beasiswanya. Sedangkan Suho menyukai namja yang menjadi kepala koki di istana, kadang Sehun suka iseng menggoda koki itu membuat Suho harus mengeluarkan aura angelnya agar tak membanting pangerannya ini.

Back to story.

Nah... Sehun yang dari tadi diam dengan 2 pengawalnya pun mulai tersenyum ramah saat ia keluar dari mobil mewah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan lokernya saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor kelas Baekhyun.

"hyung... tuh,pergi sana" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menunjuk arah Baekhyun namja imut yang menjadi pujaan hati pengawalnya yang tingginya gak ketulunggan sama seperti appanya dengan dagunya.

"Byun Baekhyun, akan menempel dengan mu jika hyung mendekatinya lebih dulu" ucap Sehun lagi. "tapi, ini masih jam tugas ku Sehuna..." ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"aku bisa wushu hyung, apa lagi yang kau takutkan? Suho hyung saja sebenarnya cukup sih untuk menjagaku. Diakan pintarnya gak ketulungan" pernyataan Sehun disertai sedikit sindiran yang ditujukan pada namja yang kini hanya tersenyum angel.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali sebelum bel berbunyi, Suho hyung jangan biarkan bocah ini pergi sendirian ne?" nasehat Chanyeol yang dihadiahi deathglare oleh 2 namja tampan ini.

"kenapa kau membiarkan anak itu menemui Baekhyun?" tanya Suho yang berjalan di samping kanan Sehun dengan meniru cara Sehun berjalan. Menjejalkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan stay cool.

"entahlah... yang jelas aku begitu tak suka pada mereka yang membully Baekhyun hanya kerana yah...kkalangan bawah, dan aku sebagai Pangeran setidaknya mengirimkan guardian angel untuknya. Benar begitu hyung?" jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"tumben dewasa sekali? Biasanya... kau seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis jika aku tak membelikan mu permen" sindir Suho yang hanya stay cool. Dia tak takut akan glare Sehun yang tajam itu.

"dan semua itu tak berlaku saat kau di hadapan Lay gege... bidadari yang cantik dan juga guru dance ku yang selalu saja membuat Suho Kim tak berkutik" balas Sehun.

"sudahlah... ngomong – ngomong apa yang akan kau rencanakan besok dengan Luhan?" tanya Suho. Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil mmebuat Sehun terdiam saat ia ada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"diam dan lihat saja hyung" balas Sehun dengan smirk yang jelas – jelas mengerikan dan berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

"hyung... apa yang kau pikirkan eum? Apa karena siaranmu mendapat rating bagus?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dengan pakaian casualnya yang menambah kesan cool.

"aniyo.. Kai-ah" sanggah Luhan sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bundar yang tak terlalu besar di sebuah cafetaria di sebuah gedung yang diyakini adalah gedung manajemen Luhan.

"tak ada tapi kenapa kau terlihat lesu hyung?" tanya namja yang di panggil Kai oleh Luhan. Kim Jong In nama aslinya, dia pelatih Dance sekaligus koreografernya Luhan dan juga di adalah aset berharga yang pernah di miliki oleh manajemen Luhan.

"huft, ini urusanku... sejak kapan Kai si machine dance suka mencampuri urusan orang?" ledek Luhan yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"sejak aku menjadi koreografermu hyung..."balas Kai santai dan bersandar pada kursinya dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"kau menyebalkan" dengus Luhan yang sesekali melirik kearah Kai lawan bicaranya.

"dan kau sungguh pelit hyung" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"dasar Kkamjong" ledek Luhan lagi.

"dasar Rusa kecil" –Kai

"dasar pesek" – Luhan

"dasar uke sensitif" dan untuk kali ini Kai langsung lari dari tempat duduknya saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan akan melemparkan apa yang ada di dekatnya atau tangannya demi melemparnya karena sudah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Akan ku balas kau nanti!" teriak Luhan sambil menatap sebal namja yang sudah lari menjauh dari nya.

**PING***kyak bunyi BB aja -_-*

_1 massage received_

_From: Prince Korean_

_Hyung... kau tak lupa kan acara kita hari ini? Ah ya, jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu... dan juga jangan khawatir dengan fans mu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Sampai jumpa di taman kota siang ini._

_Oh Sehun._

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. 'ini akan jadi hari yang panjang...' keluhnya saat menerima pesan tadi. Jangan heran bagaimana Sehun bisa tau nomor Luhan. Itu karena Sehun adalah pangeran jadi ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau bukan?.

"kuharap sesuatu yang bagus terjadi hari ini" guman Luhan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja di cafetaria sambil memasang handsfree di telinganya setelah ia membalas pesan tersebut tentunya.

.

.

.

_1 massage received_

_From: Beauty Lulu_

_Saya takkan lupa yang mulia... saya berharap rencana ini akan berjalan lancar seperti apa yang mulia katakan. Saya akan datang tepat waktu, jadi yang mulia tak perlu cemas menunggu saya._

_Xi Luhan._

"aiiggoo... kenapa Luhan hyung terlalu formal padaku?" guman Sehun saat ia tengah duduk di halaman sekolah dengan segelas bubble teanya dan handsfree yang terpasang di telinganya dan ditemani oleh dua pengawalnya yang kece nan tampan.

Jari – jari panjang Sehun mulai mengetik beberapa kata di layar smart phonenya dan sesekali ia tersenyum manis sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lembutnya rerumputan hijau.

"bagaimana acaramu dengan Baekhyun, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap langit biru.

"seperti biasa, selalu berterima kasih dan bersikap baik padaku, dan juga ia selalu bertanya 'kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kau bersama pangeran?'... dia takkan pernah mengerti" jawab Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"dia takkan mengerti sampai kau mengatakan persaan mu hyung, dia hanya orang biasa yang belum mengenal apa itu cinta... mungkin Baekhyun juga takut jika terlalu dekat denganmu karena apa? Karena kau populer, tampan, tinggi, dan termasuk kalangan atas" jelas Sehun yang mulai menutup matanya.

"dan dia takut akan di bully habis – habisan jika fansmu tau kau menyukai Baekhyun" sambung Suho yang tengah mencabut beberapa rumput dan memotongnya kecil – kecil.

"aku akan melindunginya..." ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil tertunduk lesu. Sungguh kisah cinta yang rumit.

"bagaimana bisa kau melindungi 2 orang yang berbeda dan berebeda tempat pula. Kau hanya bisa melindunginya saat di sekolah, bagaimana jika fansmu akan berbuat macam – macam pada Baekhyun saat anak itu akan pulang kerumah?" tanya Suho lagi dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"kalau begitu, bawa Baekhyun masuk ke dunia para bangsawan dan jadikan ia anak kerajaan" ucap Sehun yang membuat 2 pengawalnya tercengang. Bagaimana anak ini mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat mudah?.

"maksudku, berikan ia posisi di bagian kerajaan, setelah itu berikan ia tempat tinggal di daerah para bangsawan atau daerah di istana seperti rumahmu dan Suho Hyung. Dengan begitu ia akan bersama dengan mu dan kau dapat melindungi 2 orang sekaligus" saran Sehun yang membuat Suho dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Entahlah, terkadang Sehun sag pangeran bisa bersikap layaknya anak manja dan terkadang ia dapat bersikap dewasa seperti appanya. Memang keluarga yang harmonis.

"terimakasih saranmu Pnageran... akan aku usahakan dan aku akan membiarkan mu berkencan hari ini bersama Luhan" uca Chanyeol yang mendapat death glare dari Suho..

"benarkah?" tanya Sehun gembira yang langsung bangun dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk.

"bukan berarti kami meninggalkan mu sendirian bersama Luhan, kami akan tetap mengawalmu dari jarak jauh arra?" sambung Suho.

"aiisshh... asalkan kalian tak mengacaukannya aku takkan berbuat nakal hyung..." gerutu Sehun yang memanyunkann bibirnya imut.

"_begituya? Sepertinya menarik, kalian akan mendapat sapaan dariku"_ ucap seseorang yang sepertinya mengintip entah dari mana.

**TBC~**

**MIANHAE semua karena lama Up Datenya *bow... Rei sempat kehilangan ide harus lanjut gimana soalnya lagi sibuk ama ulangan dan tugas – tugas produktif yang harus di kerjakan. Dan itu membuat Rei kehilangan inspirasi. Nah jangan bunuh Rei karna updatenya lama. Makasih semua karena banyak yang Review :* *kissu atu2#plak disiram.**

**Balasan Review.**

**Love HunHan: iya ini udah Next... jangan lupa Review lagi ya.**

**TeleWind: iya ni dah next...**

**Veronika: hahahaha mianhae ne... karena buat kamu jadi lumutan gara – gara nungguin ni ff*bow*. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D**

**Tuti handayani: hahahaha iya ini udah di next... mian lama,, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D**

**jtr97: ini udah lanjut... mian lama, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D**

**Buildian-of Tears: iya ini udah lanhjut kok... mian lama, jangan lupa Review lagi ne... :D**

**Sherly TeleWind: iya nih dah next, Review lagi ya :D mian lama*bow***

**Guest: ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne... :D mian lama..**

**Mysehoon: ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D. Mian lama :D**

**HunHan Forever: ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow***

**Anonymous: iya.. jadinya TBC kok gak End :D, ini dah lanjut. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Nami: ini dah lanjut kok... jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Nafira el salsabila: ne, nih dah lanjut.. jangan Lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**IkaIkaHun: hahahaha makasih pujiannya ne :D, nih dah lanjut kok, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**RZHH 261220: hahaha iya ni dah lanjut... jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D ini dah di panjangin, mian lama*bow**

**Deerpop: hahahaha iya Sehun fanboynya Luhan :D, nih dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Hunhanshipper: ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**AYUhomin: Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Anindya: heum... masih rahasia gimana mereka fallin love nya XD. Ntar tau kok kalau kamu baca terus ni FF ampe end :D. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne, mian lama*bow**

**Guest: iya donk... ntar ada adegan Ncnya kok XD*tampang mesum*.jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Miyuk: iya ini udah coba Rei lanjut kok, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Wu Sha Na: nih dah lanjut... berarti kita gak jadi putus ya kan? Iya dong...*maksa*. Salam kenal juga, aku juga author baru amatir :D jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Baby reindeer: ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**0312luluExotic: hahaha makasih pujiannya :D ne, nih dah lanjut. Awas kalo gak Review lagi ok, kita putus#plaak. mian lama*bow**

**Asroyarsii: kalo gak TBC berarti End dong?, hahahaha iya, maaf soalnya Rei gak bisa buat song fic, lagian kan ni ff bukan song fic kayak film aslinya. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**QyuDev178: jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Lisnana1: ni dah lanjut... jangan Lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Diao. : hahahaha inspirasinya aja kan dari film barbienya :D jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**XiYuuYng: ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Lee MingKyu: iya ini remake dari ntu flm... hahahhaa ini Rei udah tanggung jawab kok :D jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Ajib4ff: seperti biasa... makasih doanya :D nih dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**12Wolf: makasih pujiannya, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Ohristi95: nih dah lanjut,,, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**SiDer Tobat: emang ini remakenya flm barbie, cuman yah... ntar tau ndiri lah ****, ni dah lanjut. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Nurfadillah: iya ni dah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

**Gita Safira: ne, ni dah di lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**

** : iya, ini remake film barbie :D ni dah di lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi ne :D mian lama*bow**


End file.
